I Submit to My Lover
by AngelCam7
Summary: Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Cosmo get involved in a very unique situation when they help Knuckles and Shade move into a place within Angel Island. Rated M for sexual themes.


I Submit to My Lover...

Summary: While helping Knuckles and Shade moving their things, Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Cosmo come across some strange objects, which causes even stranger behaviors to happen to them...

Author's Note: First off, I do not own any rights to the _Sonic the Hedgehog_ series. That's SEGA's department, literally. Second, this story is in no connections with my past stories or my popular MySpace comic series, _The MISAdventures of Sonic the Hedgehog_. (www. MySpace . com/AngelCam7) And finally, this story is rated M for, well... you get the idea... Also, the inspiration for this fanfic comes from a scene from BBMBBF's comic "Inju Hunters" over on the exclusive area of Mobius Unleashed.

Sonic - 19

Amy - 17

Tails - 17

Cosmo - Unknown, but uh... let's say 17

Knuckles - 20

Shade - Unknown, but uh... let's say 19

It was an average summer day when Knuckles and Shade made the discovery of finding a hidden passageway within Angel Island which led to old catacombs. Knuckles once said that long ago, the echidnas of old would use these hidden areas as their personal base in times of war. There was even an area to keep the Master Emerald safe during an emergency.

A couple of days later, the echidna couple decided to renovate these areas into a living area for them. They had asked Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Cosmo to help them move their things and they were more than happy to help.

They were surprised in how many things the echidnas have, since, to their knowledge, they mostly stayed in the opened area of the alter. They spent most of the day bringing boxes into their new renovated space, which was made to look an actual housing area; complete with a living room, kitchen, and a bedroom.

"Wow. I didn't think you have lot of stuff to move, Knux." Sonic said as he placed some boxes down in a random spot.

"Well, most of the stuff here belongs to Shade." Knuckles explained.

"I'm still curious on where the heck ya put this stuff in the first place?" Amy said as she carried a box passed the guys.

"You know that we echidnas have our unique tricks on hiding things." Shade said as she was helping Cosmo carry a box, "Thanks again for helping us."

"It's no problem." Cosmo said, slightly straining to carry the box, "We're glad to help."

"Yeah." Tails added in, as he placed another box down on the ground, "So, how many more boxes do we have to carry in?"

"Just two more, Tails." The terracotta echidna replied as she and the green alien put the large box down, "Me and Knuckles are just gonna head out and grab the Master Emerald to place in here. Later on, Tails, could you help us install that security system in our new modified alter?"

"Sure, Shade." The orange two-tailed fox said.

"Come on, Shade." The red echidna said, "I feel uneasy leaving the Master Emerald out for this long."

"Okay, Knuckles." Shade said, "Sonic, just take the next box in the bedroom. Tails, you can take the other one into the kitchen." Soon, she and Knuckles exited the room to retrieve the giant gem.

"All right, I got it." Sonic said, as he zoomed across and returned with the slightly opened large box, "Uh... where is the bedroom, again?"

"It's over this way, Sonic." Amy said, "Just follow me."

"Okay." Sonic said as he followed his pink hedgehog girlfriend into the bedroom.

"Try not to do anything kinky in there!" Tails jokingly called out as he went to grab the other box.

Sonic turned around and laughed sarcastically, then turned around again to take the box into the bedroom, but while he did, he didn't notice an object falling from the opened box.

Cosmo saw the object on the ground, which looked like a metal collar with blue markings with a long chain attached to it. She looked at it strangely as she has never seen anything like it before.

* * *

With Amy's help, Sonic brought the large box in the echidnas' bedroom. It was no surprise that there was only one bed in the room since Knuckles and Shade have become closer ever since they first met.

When Sonic put the box down, he noticed that the box was opened and his natural curiosity got the better of him as he looked inside.

"Sonic! Don't you know it's rude to go peeking in other people's stuff?" Amy said, "Especially, if that stuff was meant for the bedroom..."

"Relax, Amy. A little peek won't hurt." Sonic said, "Besides, we're moving this stuff. Aren't you the least bit curious on what it is we're moving?"

"Well... I guess..." Amy said, slightly nervous, "But I still don't think that..."

"Whoa!" Sonic said, "Amy, come take a look at this."

Amy soon joined her blue boyfriend and looked in the box as well. She was shocked as well as she saw the same object Sonic was looking at; a metal collar with a long chain attached, like the one Cosmo found, only this one had pink markings.

"Just what in the heck is that thing?" She asked.

"I have no idea..." He said, just as confused as she was as he picked it up, taking a closer look at it, "Hey, do you think Knux and Shade have some sort of S&M fetish?"

"Sonic!" Amy said in shock, but then calmed down, "But then again... it wouldn't surprise me that much..." She then gave a seductive look towards Sonic, "Plus... I know for a fact that you've got your own kinks as well..."

The hedgehog couple giggled as Sonic brought Amy closer to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tails was busy bringing the last box in the kitchen.

"There we go..." He said as he put the box down near the fridge.

"Hey, Tails..." Cosmo called out to his boyfriend, as she entered the kitchen.

"What's up, Cosmo?" Tails said.

"I found something... unusual on the floor." She said.

"Unusual? What do you mean?" Tails said as he turned his attention towards his girlfriend. He then saw the strange object Cosmo was holding in her hands.

"Well, I've never seen anything like this." Cosmo said.

Tails stepped closer to her to better examine the collar and chain.

"Well..." He said shyly, "I think this is used for specific... lovemaking tendencies."

"You mean... what we do sometimes?" Cosmo asked.

"Sort of..." Tails explained, "Some couples like to... play specific games to... increase arousal and enjoyment between the two. I guess Knuckles and Shade are one of those couples. However..." He took a closer look at the collar. "I've never seen or heard of anything that uses something like this..."

* * *

"Okay, enough fooling around." Amy said to Sonic, "We gotta meet back with Tails and Cosmo and wait for Knuckles and Shade."

"Okay." Sonic said, as he walked towards her, still with the opened collar in his hands, as he was looking at the strange pink markings on it, "Say... what do you think these weird marks mean, anyway?"

"Would you please put that back?" The pink hedgehog asked as she turned around, seeing Sonic still looking at the collar, "I really don't think you should mess with it..."

"Relax, Amy." The blue hedgehog said, "What could possibly go wrong?"

As soon as he said that, not seeing where he was going, he tripped over a small box near the bed. Sonic ended up losing his balance and fell on Amy, knocking her down as well. In the process, the collar fell around her neck and snapped close.

Both were slightly stunned as they tried to get up, Sonic inadvertently grabbing the chain.

"Oh, man..." Sonic said, "Guess I deserved that... Sorry about that. Are you okay, Amy?"

"Uh... I think so..." Amy said, shaking her head.

She was about to feel her neck and realize that the collar was on her, when then pink markings on the collar begin to flash. Soon after, Amy felt a fog go through her mind. She then felt aroused, which wasn't unusual considering how active she is with Sonic in the bedroom, but the strange thing was that usually she would feel this in the privacy of her room when they were together privately, but not only did she feel this in another person's bedroom, but she started to feel more submissive towards Sonic, almost desperate...

"Oh, it looks like that collar got caught around your neck." Sonic said as he got a good look at Amy, "Let me just help get that off you."

As Sonic approached Amy, still holding the chain, all Amy did was lunge her body towards Sonic, catching him off guard, as he fell with her on top of him.

"Huh? Amy?" He asked in confusion.

"Mmm... Sonic, I... I don't know what's happening..." Amy said, her voice coaxed in lust, "But... I don't care. I need you so bad. Oh!"

She then frantically took her red dress off of her. Since the collar is attached to the chain, she opened her dress long enough to have it be removed from the other side as it slid down her body, her breasts being exposed and only wearing white panties now.

"A-Amy? Wha-what are ya..." He stuttered, trying to figure out what was happening.

"Please, Sonic!" She nearly moaned, "Fuck me, right here, right now! Make me your sex slave! I Need You!"

As she stood up to take her panties off, revealing her pussy to him, Sonic began to stand up with a bewildered look on his face. His girlfriend can get kinky sometimes, but never has she acted like this before.

"Amy... I don't know what's gotten into you..." Sonic began to say, however Amy lunged towards him and began to kiss him. As she thrusted her tongue in his mouth and began to move her hand towards his crotch, Sonic's arousal was evident from his protruding member emerging from his furry midsection. She soon broke the kiss as she stared in his eyes.

"Mmm... But, I don't care." He said, as the lustful love her overrode all other thought as he embraced her once more.

"Oh! Yes, Sonic! Do whatever you want to do to me!" She moaned out as she felt Sonic suckling her nipple.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tails and Cosmo, oblivious to what was going on in the bedroom, were still in the kitchen discussing the certain fetish associated with the collar and chain, which Tails was still holding.

"So, this is used to create a dominating scenario?" Cosmo asked, still confused about the subject.

"Yeah, the one who would wear this would act out a part of a submissive slave, while the one holding the chain would act out the role of a master or mistress." Tails explained.

"That almost sounds a little uneasy." The green alien said.

"It's not all that intimidating." The orange two-tailed fox said, as he had the opened collar close to his neck, "Here, we'll do a little bit of a practice run with this. I'll put this on and pretend to be your slave."

"Well, okay..." Cosmo said as she carefully picked up the chain.

Tails smiled as he closed the collar around his neck. As he did so however, the blue markings on the collar began to flash. He then started to feel his thoughts fading, and fast. He then started to feel not only a sexual arousal towards Cosmo, which wasn't strange since he loved her so much, but he also felt a strange submission feeling towards her. He quickly fell to his knees as he stared in lust towards her.

"Oh... Now, Cosmo... just control me." Tails said, his voice intoxicated with lust, "Give me any command. But keep this in mind; I really want you so bad right now."

"Uh... Tails?" Cosmo said, confused with his unusual change in attitude.

Tails wasted no time starting things as he stood up and began to perform an open mouth kiss to Cosmo while massaging her left breast through her green and white pedal-like dress. While Cosmo was confused about Tails' actions, she just let herself get lost in his loving embrace. As the kiss between them was broken and when she noticed that his penis was erected, she knew this was becoming anything but a practice run.

"Ah! Please, Cosmo!" He nearly moaned out, "Make love with your submissive servant! I want to satisfy you in every conceivable way that you desire!"

"Oh, Tails... I'd be more than happy to." Cosmo said, her voice just as coated with lust as Tails is, "Though it would be difficult for me to do with my dress on. Would you be a dear and help get it off me?"

"Yes, my love." Tails said, as he calmly removed Cosmo's dress with ease, unbuttoning it and letting it fall to the floor, revealing her bare breasts and her light green panties.

"And the panties..." Cosmo said as she pointed down towards her crotch.

Tails nodded as he began to kneel down in order to remove them for her.

"Uh-uh..." She said, causing him to stop, now enjoying this new feel of control, "With your teeth."

"Yes..." Tails said as he got down on his hands and knees and bit on the edge of Cosmo's panties as he started to drag them down.

As she stepped out of them, her pussy was perfectly exposed and moist from this strange attention she was getting from her foxy boyfriend, who was still on his hands and knees with her panties still in his smiling mouth.

Cosmo then palmed his fuzzy cheek. "Mmm... you were right, Tails. This is fun." She said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the hedgehog couple continued to have their unique fun as Amy was on her knees giving Sonic the best blow job she's ever given him. While it is true she has sucked his dick before, this time her technique felt more wild and full of energy. It was so intense, Sonic could barely stand as he released his sperm in her mouth in a few minutes after she started. Amy guzzled his fluids down, making sure not one drop escaped her mouth.

"Mmm... was it up to your liking, Sonic?" She asked sarcastically, her voice still in lust for him.

"Oh, yeah!" Sonic said ecstatically, "But you know I can't have all the fun to myself. Now just lay down on the floor, Amy. I'm going to thank you for your pleasurable services."

"Oh, Yes! Thank you, Sonic! Please your lovely slave! I yearn for you!" Amy said with desire in her voice.

Sonic wasted no time as he placed his body on top of his girlfriend's body and inserted his throbbing cock in her wet vagina. As soon as he did, the pink hedgehog wrapped her legs around his waist as he continued to move in and out of her pussy.

"Yes! Sonic! Keep Going! Ah!" Amy nearly screamed out in a primal manner.

"Oh, Amy! I just... can't help myself... around you!" Sonic moaned, as he began to deliver kisses on her face.

The erotic connection between them continued for a few more minutes as both were moaning in passion.

"Ah! Amy! If you're getting close, then do it!" He cried out, "Cum for me, my pink beauty! Oh! I'm getting close to juicin' my...SELF!"

Almost simultaneously, the pink hedgehog cried out, "Yes! I'm... I'm CUMMING! AH!"

In that moment, they released their love juices in each other as they both shouted in ecstasy fueled passion. While Sonic was feeling tired from this, Amy still had the lust induced look on her face, like she didn't want to stop...

* * *

At the same time, Tails was busy serving Cosmo's wishes as he used his tails to fly and apply the anal sex maneuver to her standing up. While her hands were planted on the counter top, she moaned with every aerial thrust her boyfriend gave her cute rump.

This lasted for several minutes before the plant girl had a new idea in mind.

"Oh! Okay Tails, stop!" She said, "I have something different I want you to do."

"Anything for you, Cosmo." He said, breathing heavily, "I am willing to do whatever you say."

"I want you to lie down on the floor. I want to try something Amy once told me she and Sonic did." She said.

The orange two-tailed fox complied as he landed on the floor and laid himself down. The green alien then laid her body on top of him, having her pussy positioned on his face while her face was up close to his cock.

"Get ready, Tails." Cosmo said, "Once I place my mouth on your penis, start licking my vagina."

"O... kay." Tails said, breathing heavily.

In an instant, Cosmo wrapped her lips around Tails' member, which caused him not only to moan in pleasure, but to grasp at her buttocks and pull her hips in as he proceeded to stick his tongue in her pussy and savor the flavors of his girlfriend.

As she felt his mouth pressed on her cunt, Cosmo moaned while she continued the 69 position by bobbing her head up and down, trying to increase the pleasure for him. However, since this was her first time executing the 69 maneuver, her speed was slightly slower since she was upside down. Yet Tails, new to this move as well, was doing an incredible job as he continued with impressive and surprising vigor, it would only be a matter of time.

In just minutes, Cosmo would soon succumb to Tails' tongue play, as she moaned while his dick was still in her mouth and released her cum all over his mouth, as he happily gulped them down. The taste of her pussy juices was more than enough for him as Tails released his sperm in Cosmo's mouth. The stream that shot in her mouth was astounding as Cosmo was forced to swallow them.

Afterwards the plant girl looked to be exhausted as she was about to fall asleep, only to squirm around moaning as Tails continued to lap at her pussy, almost as if he wanted more...

* * *

A few minutes later, Sonic was staggering out the bedroom door with the chain in his hand and his penis sticking out, limp.

"Tails!" He called out, his breathing being all ragged, "Cosmo! ... Are you guys around? ... I need... some help here!"

"Sonic?" Cosmo called out with slight exasperation in her own voice, "I've got... a problem... of my own..."

"What do you mean?" He asked as he walked in the living room and was shocked to see what he saw.

Cosmo was naked, stomach down on the floor, still clutching the chain as Tails was nuzzling on top of her. She looked up at Sonic with an embarrassed look on her face. Sonic then saw the collar around Tails' neck.

"Wha? You, too, Cosmo?" Sonic replied as he lightly tugged on his chain.

Cosmo had a shocked look on her face now as she saw Amy on all fours on the other end of the chain closely following Sonic and nuzzle herself on his leg.

"What... what happened to Amy?" Cosmo asked.

"Probably... the same thing... that's happened to Tails." Sonic replied.

"What The Hell?" A pair of voices said simultaneously.

Sonic and Cosmo looked over towards the source of the voices to see Knuckles and Shade standing with the Master Emerald behind them, looking on in shock.

"Uh... hey there, Knuckles. Shade." Sonic said sheepishly as Amy began to climb up his leg towards his swinging dick, "Uh... we've got ourselves... a little problem here."

* * *

A few minutes later, Shade with an odd key, unlocked the collars off of Amy's and Tails' necks. As soon as the collars were off, their minds started to clear up. Amy shocked when she saw that she was naked before her friends and Tails was confused as to why his boner was showing and why Cosmo was naked.

"What's going on?" Amy asked, "Wh-why am I... Sonic? Where's my dress? What... What did I just do?"

"Huh? Cosmo?" Tails asked in confusion, "Did we just... I mean, I only meant for it to be a demonstration, but..."

"Um... I think I should explain..." Shade said, nervously.

Once Amy and Cosmo were re-dressed and Sonic's and Tails' cocks were back in their furs, Knuckles and Shade were sitting across from them on their couch.

"Well, as you've probably figured out, those were no ordinary chains and collars there." Shade explained, "They were of Nocturnus technology. During the time in the Twilight Cage, we made these in order capture and control prisoners, then make them do our bidding through a muscle override program."

"From what Shade has told me, these things helped capture residential aliens in the area and used them for infiltration purposes." Knuckles added, "That probably would explain why her clan too over the Twilight Cage the way they did."

"But before we all escaped the Twilight Cage, I was able to destroy their supply of those chain collars." The terracotta echidna said, "Well, except for those two, but that was because I had them with me when I traveled to your world for the first time. I... had planned on capturing one of you, but after meeting Knuckles... well, you know."

"Well, that still doesn't explain how they got all extremely horny all of a sudden." Sonic said.

"Well... when we returned, I made some... modifications to the two. It increases a person's sex drive and makes the person obedient to whoever holds the chain." Shade said, "Me and Knuckles... take turns on wearing it... when we... Well, you guys already know."

"Well... it was very unusual." Tails said as he embraced Cosmo, "But... I had fun."

"Mmm... Me too." Amy said as she hugged Sonic.

"Yeah, well... sorry about messing with your stuff, Knux." Sonic said.

"Yeah, had we knew what those things were..." Cosmo said.

"Hey, it's okay." Knuckles said, "Look, how about tomorrow, you guys help us unpack. You all must have had a busy day today. Heh, heh, heh..."

"No prob. See you two tomorrow." Sonic said, as he, Amy, Tails, and Cosmo made their way out of the echidnas' underground abode.

* * *

"You know, I'm surprised Knuckles and Shade were cool about this whole situation." Cosmo said.

"Personally, I think those two wanted to use those things for themselves." Sonic said, chuckling.

"Well, I wouldn't blame 'em." Tails said, "It was weird; part of me was aware of what was going on and yet part of me just wanted to continue serving Cosmo."

"Oh, I know what you mean, Tails." Amy added. "It was the oddest form of pleasure I've ever felt, but it was fun. Maybe we can ask them if we could borrow it some time."

"Heh, heh... I don't see why not." Sonic said with a sly smirk on his face.

"Yeah, but don't think I'm going to be the only one wearing that thing." Amy said with a sneaky smile on her face.

"You wouldn't..." Sonic said.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Amy said as she kissed him.

"Well, I know this..." Tails said, "All of our relationships won't ever be the same after today."

"You're right." Cosmo said, "If anything... they just got better."

The End


End file.
